24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm
| code = 7AFF15 | director = Jon Cassar | story = David Fury | teleplay = Alex Gansa }} Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida try to secure Hodges' chemical weapon at the Port of Alexandria. Ethan Kanin makes a decision about his political future, while Olivia Taylor seeks advantage of it. Larry Moss continues on the Jack's trail, but starts believing his story. Episode guide * is threatened by reporter Ken Dellao who plans to reveal the information about Ryan Burnett's murder and his involvement to the public. Ethan berates Olivia Taylor when he thinks she was responsible for the leak. * contacts Renee Walker after escaping from the hospital and assures her he had nothing to do with Burnett's murder. He sends her a picture of Quinn which she identifies as an employee of Starkwood. * is arrested by Larry Moss for helping Jack. * is informed by Greg Seaton that their shipment will arrive during the next hour. * gives Jack access to his Starkwood files and both find out connections between the company and Sangala. Mayer offers to help Jack, but is shot and killed by Quinn as he arrives at his home. sits in shock after finding out about Sen. Blaine Mayer's death.]] As the FBI investigates the crime scene at Senator Blaine Mayer's death, Larry Moss inspects the surroundings and sees the glass door that Jack broke through. At this moment, Agent Mizelli walks over and tells Larry that they finished preliminary sweeps of the neighborhood and couldn't find Jack. Larry then tells him to widen the area and check surveillance cameras. As the agent retires, Larry calls Ethan Kanin and informs him of Mayer's death. Ethan is shocked about this and then angrily berates Larry for not keeping a short leash on Jack to begin with. Larry fights back, arguing that Ethan was the one who authorized Jack's release and that he was against it all the time. As Ethan realizes his mistake with embarrassment, he dismisses Larry and stumbles upon his chair in grief. As Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida head to meet at the Port of Alexandria, Jack briefs Tony on his findings about Starkwood. speaks with a recovering Henry.]] Back at the White House, President Allison Taylor is finally speaking with her husband, Henry, who is recovering from his surgery. She tells him about everything that happened and how she is well anyway. Finally, she tells him that their daughter, Olivia, had returned home and was at the White House helping her as a special adviser. Henry smiles at this good news and they hang up. presents his resignation to President Taylor.]] As she hangs up, Ethan enters the Oval Office. Taylor tells him that Henry will make a full recovery, but Ethan simply says that's good news. He then informs Taylor about his decision to resign his position as White House Chief of Staff. Taylor is shocked and tries to convince him otherwise, but Ethan insists this is the best decision for her administration. Saddened they embrace and she lets her go. and Tony Almeida meet at the gate of the Port of Alexandria.]] As Tony is surveying the area inside the port with his binoculars, Jack arrives with a rifle and meets him at the gate. Tony informs him that he has seen only one guard patrolling around the area. Jack can't believe it but they decide to enter anyway. He tells Tony that they must find the port manifest to know what container has the weapons inside. Meanwhile, inside the port, Port Authority supervisor Carl Gadsen is making his walk around while talking to his wife, Linda, who is expecting twins. As she tells him about her day, Carl hears a thud near one of the containers and hangs the phone. When he gets closer to inspect, Jack approaches from behind and asks him about the manifest. When he denies knowing about it, Jack puts a gun on his head and he tells him it's at the office. Jack and Tony take him away. At Starkwood, Jonas Hodges is speaking with one of his men, Stokes. He tells Hodges that they are still waiting for Quinn before going to the port. Hodges, knowing that Quinn might've been killed by Jack, tells Stokes to wait five more minutes and then continue without him. As he hangs up, Greg Seaton approaches and tells him that the Board of Directors is waiting for him to begin the meeting. When Hodges mentions Seaton's worried look, he replies that most of the directors are agitated. Hodges simply tells him they're "six-year olds, Greg. And they need to eat their carrots". addresses the Starkwood Board of Directors.]] As Hodges enters the meeting, he starts addressing the events of the day and how tragic they were. However, he brings up how the United States refused to ask Starkwood for help, despite the fact that they have one of the biggest armies of the West. Infuriated, Hodges mentions how the government has chosen, instead, to cancel their contracts and investigate them. He then asks the directors to ignore government subpoenas and proceed with their jobs. One of the directors, Doug Knowles, steps up and tells Hodges how they are all willing to face the investigations and comply with the government. Hodges decides to take him apart and leaves Seaton to answer any question from the people at the meeting. As they walk outside, Doug mentions how they must be careful because of Blaine Mayer's investigation. However, Hodges informs him that Mayer was murdered less than an hour ago. Surprised, Doug asks him if he has anything to do with it. Acting offended, Hodges tells him that Starkwood is not in the business of political assassination. Back at the Port of Alexandria, Jack is checking the office computer for information on any shipment arriving from Sangala, while Carl has been tied to a chair. Tony is watching the window for any movement outside. As Jack finds two containers in the list, Carl confesses his involvement in the plot. He tells them that someone approached him telling him they wanted to smuggle electronics from South Korea and they just needed from him to open the gate and look the other way. Since Carl was in need of money due to his wife's pregnancy, he accepted and made sure he was the only guard at the port that night. and his men arrive at the Port of Alexandria.]] At one moment, Stokes radioes Carl through a special unit he gave him to contact him when they arrived. Jack unties him and tells him to answer and play along. When he does, Stokes tells him they need him to open the gate. Before going out of the office, Jack tells Tony to put a microphone on Carl so they can hear what happens. As he is about to walk out, Carl makes Jack promise he'll take care of him, worried sick about seeing his family again. As Carl approaches the gate, Stokes asks him why he took so long. Carl just tells them that they are late, and Stokes shows him the information on the container. Carl points them to where it is, but expresses his disagreement with what they were doing. When Stokes inquires why the hesitation, Carl mentions the way they're showing up all armed just to pick up "small electronics". Stokes tells him not to worry and assures him that he'll receive his payment. He then tells Carl to get on one of their trucks When Carl refuses to, Stokes forces him. As the gate is opened, they march their trucks inside the port. Back at the White House, Ethan is cleaning his office. He is saddened when he looks at a picture of him with President Taylor. As he is finishing, Olivia enters and tells him how, despite their disagreements, she was sorry for what happened. However, she also expresses how she thinks this is the best for Taylor's administration. Ethan decides to offer him an advice and tells her that her political ambition might ultimately harm her cause it's not the same doing something to win than doing it for the best of the country. Olivia simply rejects him by saying that both things can go together. Ethan then walks away and leaves her alone. calls reporter Ken Dellao.]] As Ethan leaves the office, Olivia takes out her phone and calls Ken Dellao. She informs him about Ethan's resignation and how he can go on with his report about Burnett's murder. Olivia only asks him that Ethan has to be the fall guy and not her mother. Ken assures him that that's what will happen. Olivia then tells him about Blaine Mayer's murder as well, and he thanks her for all the inside information. As they are about to hang up, Ken invites her for dinner, but she tells him next week. Larry is still inspecting Mayer's house, questioning himself if Jack really killed Mayer or if there was a third person in the house. He decides to call Renee Walker and ask her again about the information she gave Jack. Renee, who is being held in custody at the FBI Headquarters, is handed the call by Agent Lamont. When Larry asks her, she hesitates. But he tells her how he is trusting her with her information and she has to trust him now. She then tells him about John Quinn and the link to Starkwood. Larry thanks her, but when she asks if he'll release her to help, he refuses to. prepares to save Carl despite Tony's advice.]] Back at the Port of Alexandria, Stokes and his men are preparing to load the container into a flatbed. Looking from afar, Tony tells Jack that they can go to their cars and be ready for when the truck comes out. However, Jack is checking out what they plan to do with Carl. Tony tries to convince Jack to leave him alone, Jack refuses. Stokes then tells one of his men, Cooper to give Carl his money. As Cooper is taking Carl away to an isolated area of the port, he realizes he is going to execute him. Jack is still watching from afar and aims at Cooper with a silenced rifle despite going against Tony's advice that he is violating his own "rule" that the safety of hundreds of people at risk of an biological attack is more important than saving one person. When Cooper tells Carl to turn around, he refuses to and tells him he'll have to look him in the eye. When he is about to shoot, Jack kills him and Carl runs away. Meanwhile, Mitch, one of Stokes men is checking the stability of the weapon in the container. After successfully verifying it, Stokes tells Greer to load it on the flatbed. He then tells Dolen to look for Cooper so they can leave. ' men are ambushed by Jack and Tony Almeida.]] When Dolen finds Cooper's body, he warns the rest and a shoot-out ensues. Jack shoots a sentry and also hits Greer, who is operating the crane. The wounded mercenary still manages to put the container down, but not without knocking other containers down with it. After he succeeds, Stokes tells Reese to take the truck away. Jack tells Tony he'll intercept the truck and asks him to cover him. As Jack jumps on the truck, Tony starts shooting the terrorists. After juming onto the truck, Jack knocks out Reese and takes control of the vehicle. As Tony is trying to walk away to meet with Jack, Stokes and his men find him. When Stokes sees him, he recognizes him as one of David Emerson's men, then they knock Tony down and take him hostage while Jack listens to the exchange via. Reese's two-way radio. is ambushed by Stokes' men.]] waits for help from Larry Moss after being exposed.]] While driving the truck along Highway 236, Jack contacts Larry and informs him he has the bioweapon. Larry, surprised asks him where he is and they agree to meet at a station. Jack also tells him that the terrorists probably have Tony hostage too. When Jack hears a hissing sound, he stops the truck and as he inspects the container he finds a big gash on the side of the truck. When he peers inside, he sees one of the tanks was opened. Terrified, Jack realizes he is in the middle of the street and decides to stop the spread of the chemical. He opens the trailer, takes a deep breath, and walks inside to close the tank. As he walks outside, he gasps for breath. At this moment, a helicopter start shooting at Jack and Stokes and his men arrive at the scene. Jack shoots at them but seeks cover on the bushes. Stokes and his men take the weapon out of the container and carry it away on the helicopter. As they drive away, Stokes calls Hodges and informs him they found the weapon again. Jack gets out of hiding and calls Larry to inform him what happened. After telling him his location, Jack reveals to Larry that he was exposed to the chemical. Larry tells him to stay put and wait for help. As Jack sits by the truck, he ponders what will happen. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Rory Cochrane as Greg Seaton * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Tim Guinee as Ken Dellao * Chris Mulkey as Doug Knowles * Connor Trinneer as Carl Gadsen * Michael Rodrick as Stokes * Kevin Fry-Bowers as Cooper * Paul Francis as Mitch * Rey Gallegos as FBI Agent Mizelli Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Meredith Salenger as Linda Gadsen * Marci Michelle as FBI Agent Lamont * Stephen Jared as Greer Uncredited * Brett DeLuca as Charters or Turner * Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as Dolen * David Robert Lewis as Charters or Turner * J.J. Perry as Stokes' man * Chester E. Tripp III as Reese Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * Colm Feore returns as Henry Taylor after a five episode absence. * In an early scene with Larry Moss on the phone at Senator Mayer's residence, he is standing over a billiards table which has the 2 ball and 4 ball aligned to read "24". * There is no split screen at the end of this episode. * The music that plays during the firefight between Jack & Tony, and Stokes' men is the same music that plays in Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am, when Jack and the CTU staff attack Cheng Zhi's men. * The music that plays during the scene where Jack enters the container is the same music that played every time the Sentox Nerve gas was seen in Day 5. * Jack Bauer tells Tony Almeida that the text message he got off of Quinn's cell phone said, "Port of Alexandria. Lot C. 10:15pm" But the message that was shown on Quinn's cell phone in the previous episode said, "Port of Alexandria. Yard C. 22:30", which is military time for 10:30pm. * In the Previously on 24 segment in this episode, Quinn tells Bauer "you're too late; they're already here", while he only said "they're already here" in the previous episode. * It must be noted that Olivia Taylor made her phone call with Ken Dellao about leaking the story on both Burnett and Senator Mayer's deaths at Ethan Kanin's office after his resignation. Since the recording mechanism in the Chief of Staff's office is activated at the time, it could be assumed that Ethan was also able to provide evidence of Olivia's complicity in the news leakage. See also *10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) 715 715